Gibbs' Glasses
by Hepper
Summary: Jenny likes what she sees. Oneshot. Jibbs.


After a surprising and heated kiss when he walked her to her car one night, Jen and Gibbs had been working their way back into one another's lives. The process was a slow one, as Jenny was busy mastering the ins and outs of her recently assumed Directorship, and Gibbs was busy doling out head-slaps to the constantly squabbling duo Tony and Ziva.

One evening, knowing Jenny was at home swamped with paperwork, Gibbs showed up at her door with Chinese takeout and file folder of his own.

"Thought we could do our homework together." He smirked as he crossed her doorstep.

Jenny wasn't yet sure how this new incarnation of their relationship would play out. They hadn't discussed any serious matters of the heart, but she was okay with that for now. Gibbs was certainly not one to re-hash the past anyway, so she took his unrestrained kiss in the parking garage weeks ago to be his approval of starting fresh.

_Fresh, indeed, _she thought as he turned from hanging up his coat and swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"I forgot to tell you how nice you looked in that dress today" he spoke quietly as he kissed her cheek.

He kissed her other cheek. "You also look nice right now."

He drew his lips torturously close to hers, but before actually kissing her dropped his arms and made to step away. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back so they were nose to nose.

"This is a nice polo shirt." He barely had time to laugh before she kissed him hungrily. Letting out a small moan when his mouth opened to hers, the unconscious urge to get even closer to him drove her hands under his shirt to slide along the tense muscles of his sides and back.

Their decision to 'move slowly' in this new relationship had primarily been enacted in Jenny's pronouncement that she would not allow them to just immediately jump back into bed together before they knew how they really felt. They were both visibly ready to forgo that rule as they drew apart, foreheads touching.

Jethro dragged his thumb across her lower lip. "This is probably exactly what your parents feared happening when a guy came over to 'do homework,' huh?"

It was her turn to laugh as she pushed him back. "Nothing is happening. Let's eat."

* * *

><p>After dinner, they headed into her study for bourbon and case files. She sat at one end of the couch, legs curled under her, while he sprawled at the other end with his feet on the ottoman.<p>

They settled into silence for a while, turning pages in the lamplight. Jenny paused to marvel at how this felt so familiar but so foreign at the same time.

Dinner, bourbon, Jethro. She could definitely get used to this again.

She looked up and found him squinting at the paper in his hands, moving it back and forth in front of his face.

"Need another light on over there, old guy? Or maybe a magnifying glass?"

He glared at her before getting up and stalking out of the room. She heard him open the hall closet door and return. He flopped back down on the couch and she watched as he put on a pair of reading glasses and went back to his file.

First, she was shocked to see him actually wearing glasses, essentially admitting he had a weakness.

Suddenly aware of the years that had passed since their whirlwind romance and heartbreak, she was increasingly happy to be back with him now that they were older and, hopefully, wiser.

_Second_, she was shocked by how incredibly sexy he looked.

Completely distracted, now fully staring at him, she cleared her throat. He tilted his head down, deep blue eyes surveying her over the frames.

She stood quickly and poured herself another measure of bourbon. When she returned to the couch, she folded herself in next to him, leaning on his arm.

He tossed her a sideways glance. Taking a last sip of bourbon, she reached across him to put her glass on the side table. He took the opportunity to breathe her in, and smirked.

"What?" He asked.

She placed a palm on his chest and pressed light kisses along his neck. His head fell back against the couch, and he groaned,

"You are killing me here."

Jenny took the folder from his hands and dropped it to the ground.

Drawing her hand up his chest, she slid it under his shirt and onto the warm skin of his collarbone. Tossing a leg over him, she settled on his lap and smiled at the immediate stirring she felt in his jeans below her.

His hands automatically gripped her waist. With eyebrows raised he asked,

"What about moving slowly?"

"Forget it."

"But—"

"You shouldn't have worn the glasses."

"You're kidding."

Carefully removing them from his face, she regarded him:

"I don't think I can allow you to wear those at work. I'll never get anything done. Or else I'll have to buy you a really ugly pair for the office, and these can stay here. Only to be used for special occasions."

Jethro took the glasses from her and tossed them on the ottoman. Thrusting a hand into her silky hair, he pulled her to lips down to his in a searing kiss.

He shifted to drop her on her back on the couch, settling himself in between her legs and drawling,

"Nice to know I have a secret weapon."


End file.
